Supervillain in training
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: Pryo reflects on Magneto. Its short, was written quickly but loved. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Duh I don't own**

**AN: Hi everybody, just a little story I whipped up, tell me what you think.**

****

**Super villain in training.**

It was true that I had never really wanted to b anything more than I was, Magneto's lackey. But he saw something in me. A control that was needed to lead. A sprit to match his own. So it's not really a shock that I became a super villain in training, and Magneto's lover.

I sat in front of his fire place looking at what I just wanted to crawl into. That warm inviting fire though would kill me, It's a strange thing how my power works, I can be encased in fire and won't be hurt, if I started it. But have me light the stove with a normal match I can burn my self. I'm not sure why it is this way. Magneto made the comment that he can be stabbed, if he didn't control the medal before it got to him. So now I work on changing a fire that I didn't start to one I can control.

I have been working I on a lot of things though. Training with the troops, watching improvements and helping those that haven't. I can't explain something though, how I feel for Erik. He laughs when I call him that, sometimes normal, but mostly bitterly. The pain he feels over losing Professor Xavier shocks me still. I guess that with the loss of Jean Grey made Erik pause, he lost his little mutant family. He has pictures, in his study that no one is supposed to enter, of him, the professor and Grey. The three of them, just sitting, reading, laughing, eating. In a few pictures are her birth parents, or so I assume since the woman looks dead like her. But then as Grey ages the woman and man disappear. I know they are alive, Erik has told me so.

Erik does have children of his own, I wonder who their mother is often, I mean the three of them are pretty screwed up, I wonder if she was the normal one. Pietro and Wanda, both insane and have amazing powers. Wanda reminds me as a cross between Grey and Rouge, angsty while having all the power in the world, if she wanted. She doesn't care, She hates it here and wants to leave, that's fine she's a bitch, but Erik loves her so she stays. Pietro on the other hand doesn't hate it here, he just hates me. A man the same age as him is dating his father and is now supposed to take control of the brotherhood once Erik dies.

I can't imagine that though, Erik dieing. I don't really want to. As strange as it seems after Alcatraz I grew up, I feel in love and I never want that to change.


	2. Supervillian extraordinaire

Supervillain extraordinaire

Ah, the little lost mutant once known as John. I smile when I think of him. The boy that once was, shall never be again. He came to me. Lost, scared, enticed. Yes he saw the power that could be held with in, and not only our mutation. He thought so little of himself. Saw no way to be more than just some punk troublemaker. Didn't see how much he could, would grow. The fire, much pun intended, that flows through him is astonishing. He knows this now. Knows all that he can do. He can conger fire now, and that was beyond even my most bizarre dreams. With this power it is no wonder I became attracted to him. He thinks I just want him to be a super villain, but I need a partner, I need a super villain extraordinaire.

I had been standing in the doorway for almost a half an hour before he noticed me. The flame was too enticing for him. He finally looked up and noticed me. I know I should scold him for not being more observant or aware, but it was a pleasant feeling that he felt safe in my home. It hadn't been that long ago that he shook when not in his room. Mystique had served punishment when she shouldn't have and he had been scared of everything for so long after that. Once he knew I would not allow that again he became looser, but still never un-alert. It was a shock to me to see him like this. Matters had not gotten better once Wanda and Peitro joined us. The house was so busy, is still too busy for my liking. I prefer the quite that was when it was just the three of us Me, Mystique and then John.

When he first approached me I was amused, a little boy with a little crush. The second time I shooed him away with a irritated glace. The third I threw him from the room. One day, lying on my bed was a gift wrapped trinket. Not much but made of metal that he had made, made with his own fire. I approached him and told him fine. No more was said, no sentimental things needed to be spewed when it was obvious how fluffy the whole thing was. He had already become my right hand man. Like the flame that burned inside of him he grew an astounding amount. No longer a little child he was more than anything he had been before, more than a man.

When I caught him in my study I wanted to do something so Charles like, Cry. I had had that family once, so long ago and the pains still rocks me to this very day. Miss Grey was my daughter and Charles my other. That is how it _was_, not how it _is_. I have come to realize that no matter how much it scares me, those years are over. But a new dawn approaches and with that dawn we shall light the sky. It will be lit on fire while we re-mould the earth. Myself that is, and my own fire: St. John, super villain extraordinaire.


End file.
